Dark Intentions
by Fairy of the Stars
Summary: EdEnvy. Dans tous les angles de l'histoires, Envy est la victime et Ed est le coupable. Attention:contient des parties de viol mais pour ceux que ça choque, il suffit de les passer car l'histoire est compréhensible même si on ne les lit pas. C'est ma prem


Je préviens tout ceux qui ne supportent pas l'homosexualité de ne pas lire cette fic car elle contient du Ed/Envy et peut-être d'autre. Et je préviens aussi tout ceux qui ont une âme sensible que cette fic contient des moments de viol et que si ça vous choque, il suffit de les passer car le reste n'est pas aussi sombre. Désolé de ne pas marqué les Ratings et tous le bazar mais à force de lire ça dans toutes les fics, y'en a pas besoin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Dark Intentions**_

**CHAPITRE I : **Souillé

Edward se dirigeait vers un entrepôt militaire abandonné depuis des années et qui était l'une des nombreuses planques utilisée par les homonculus en cas de situations critiques. Il rit intérieurement, pensant à ce que ferait l'armée en apprenant que les homonculus existent bel et bien et que l'une de leur planque s'avère être un de leurs entrepôt abandonnés. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit et y entra. Pas de toute possible, c'était bien l'une des planques des homonculus. Sinon comment des fauteuils, une télévision et plusieurs matelas munis de couvertures auraient pu atterrir là ? Il fit pivoter son regard sur toute la pièce, à la recherche de celui qu'il était spécialement venu voir. Après quelques minutes d'inspection intense, Edward remarqua enfin une ombre recroquevillé sur elle-même dans un coin sombre de la pièce. L'alchimiste d'état souri et dit, les yeux brillant et les penser pleine d'obscénités :

- Envy ?

- Vas-t-en, lui répondit l'ombre recroquevillé, vas-t-en……laisse moi tranquille.

- Oh ! mais c'est méchant ce que tu me dit là, sourit de plus belle Edward tout en s'approchant de l'homonculus. Tu n'as plus envie de jouer avec moi ?

- N-non…….vas-t-en !

Sentant le blond se rapprocher de lui, Envy essaya de se relever pour s'enfuir mais sa jambe droite lui faisait terriblement mal. Il regarda avec horreur l'aîné des frères Elric s'accroupir à côté de lui avec une mine sadique et perverse et il repensa aux événements qui l'ont amenés jusqu'ici.

_Flash Back (P.O.V Envy) _

_Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là, je ne sais pas pourquoi le Full Metal Alchimiste me regarde avec cette étrange lueur dans les yeux, je ne sais pas où je me trouve, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai mal pendant que lui sourit, mal alors que je vomi toute la pierre rouge présente dans mon corps d'homonculus, mal pendant que je sens la vie me quitter et que j'agonise. Bientôt, j'entends le Full Metal taper des mains, les posées au sol et PAM ! plus de souffrance. Je m'agenouille tant bien que mal en posant mes mains sur mes jambes pour reprendre un rythme de respiration normal, puis lève les yeux vers le blond en face de moi qui me fixe toujours et lui demande :_

_- Pourquoi tu me laisses en vie ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé crevé ? Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais, non ? Me voir mourir._

_Il ne me répondit pas, il se contenta de continuer à avancer ver moi lentement, avec cette même lueur dans les yeux qui commençait à me faire peur._

_- Où….où sommes nous ? lui demandais-je d'une voix tremblante. _

_- Nous sommes dans une cabane, près des entrepôts militaire. Mais t'en fais pas, y a jamais personne ici._

_Il m'a répondu d'une voix rauque, comme si …….oh ! mon dieu !...cette lueur dans ses yeux, je l'ais déjà vu quelque part……..c'est la même qu'a……..Je recule pour m'éloigner de l'alchimiste qui continue toujours à s'avancer vers moi. En me voyant reculer à son approche, il sourit d'un sourire carnassier et sort un objet qui me fit froid dans le dos. Il s'agenouille devant moi et fait défiler devant mes yeux les menottes se trouvant dans sa main gauche et me demande en élargissant son sourire :_

_- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?_

_Sur ce, il se jette sur moi et essaie de m'enfiler les menottes, ce qu'il arrive facilement à faire puisque je n'ai pratiquement plus de force pour l'en empêcher. Une fois les menottes bien ajustées il tente de me déshabiller et usant de mes dernières forces je lui donne un bon coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fait basculer en arrière. Je profite du fait qu'il est toujours parterre pour me lever et me mettre à courir de toutes mes forces, ce qui signifie pratiquement rien. J'atteins la porte avec beaucoup de difficultés, l'ouvre et me remet à courir. Après quelques minutes de course, j'arrive enfin à la planque qui se situe dans l'un des entrepôts militaire, j'ouvre la porte, la referme derrière moi et en entrant je trébuche sur je ne sais quoi. Je me relève pour retomber directement, ma jambe droite me faisant horriblement mal. Mais en entendant des bruits de pas derrière la porte je me met à ramper en traînant ma jambe endoloris, les menottes n'aidant pas et me réfugie dans un recoin sombre._

_Fin du Flash Back _

Envy fut sortit de ses pensées par Edward qui avait remplacé ses menottes par des chaînes qu'il avait accrochées au mur.

- Je crois que comme ça c'est mieux ! s'exclama le blond.

Edward se pencha vers l'homonculus et se mit à lui déchirer le top qui lui servait de haut et, n'écoutant pas les cris et les protestations d'Envy, s'attaqua à la mini jupe noire qu'il lacéra totalement, ne laissant son vis-à-vis qu'en boxer. L'alchimiste se releva et déboutonna son pantalon et baissa son boxer pour révéler son sexe tendu par l'excitation. Il força le garçon aux cheveux verts à se mettre à genoux et à rapprocher sa tête de son érection puis lui ordonna de le sucer. Envy qui, à cause de sa jambe blessée, s'était retenu au hanche du garçon en face de lui, lui faisait non de la tête et essayait de lutter contre la main du Full Metal qui le forçait à se rapprocher de son entrejambe.

- Suce, je te dis ! s'énerva Edward qui frappa Envy au visage.

L'homonculus, ayant mal à la jambe et au visage, n'eût d'autre choix que d'avaler le sexe gonflé devant lui et d'effectuer des mouvements de va et vien. Après plusieurs minutes qui parurent plusieurs heures pour Envy, Edward se libéra enfin dans la bouche de celui-ci.

- Couche-toi ! lui ordonna l'aîné des frères Elric tout en le poussant pour qu'il s'allonge.

Edward écarta les jambes d'Envy et s'installa entre elles. Envy, comprenant ce qui allait ce passer, commença à se débattre mais le blond était bien ancré entre ses jambes.

- Hmmm…….Tu sais que tu m'excites encore plus quand tu gigotes comme ça, l'en informa Edward d'une voix rauque.

L'homonculus se raidit en entendant ces paroles mais recommença bien vite à se débattre en sentant le garçon au-dessus de lui, lui retirer son boxer et cria de douleur quand il le sentit pénétrer en lui. Edward commença des vas et viens sans douceurs qui firent gémirent de douleur Envy.

- Arrête…..p-pité…..je….je t'en supplie…..arrête……..ça...ça fait mal, supplia l'homonculus qui souffrait à chaque nouveau coup de rein qu'on lui donnait.

N'écoutant pas celui se trouvant en dessous de lui, Edward accéléra la cadence, ce qui eût pour effet de faire encore plus souffrir l'homonculus et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues, rougies par la douleur, de celui-ci.

Après ce qui semblait avoir été un siècle pour Envy, Edward se libéra enfin pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux heures. Il se retira brusquement de l'homonculus qui gémit de douleur, se leva et se rhabilla. Il regarda Envy qui s'était de nouveau recroquevillé sur lui-même et qui se balançait d'avant en arrière. Edward soupira en regardant dans quel état il avait mis les vêtements de l'homonculus et alla chercher une couverture qu'il lui mit dessus avant de murmurer :

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid, et que la prochaine fois que je vienne te voir, dit-il en lui léchant le lobe, tu sois enrhumé.

Puis il partit en laissant là un Envy violé, un Envy souffrant physiquement et mentalement, un Envy souillé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je vous supplie, je me mets à genous et je vous implore de me laisser des review ne serait-ce que pour me critiquer et m'ordonner d'arrêter cette fic parce que c'est ma première fic et c'est vraiment décourageant quand on ne reçoit pas de review.

Sinon, je vous promets que cette fic n'est pas aussi merdique qu'elle en a l'air et qu'il y aura de l'humour, pas de l'humour noir rassurez-vous mais de l'humour.

a +


End file.
